Nikushimi - Itasaku
by Mizuhina
Summary: Nikushimi (憎しみ) - Ódio? O que é o ódio? Aversão. O contrário do amor. Ódio é poder, Uchihas querem poder, Uchihas odeiam, vivem pelo ódio. Só havia um problema... Ela não era uma Uchiha. One-shot Itasaku.


_Os personagens aqui descritos não me pertencem, mas sim a Masashi Kishimoto._

_Os leitores que quiserem acompanhar as minhas atualizações de fanfics e postagens de fanart basta apenas seguir minha pá Mizuhina_

_Eu tive essa ideia de enredo há algum tempo, fiz para matar o tempo basicamente. Já me disseram que deveria ser uma longfic, talvez algum dia eu a desenvolva pra completar minha coleção de UNS Itasaku. Espero que gostem. -rs. _

_Eu estou seriamente pensando em traduzir as minhas fics para outros idiomas. _

* * *

><p>Quando ela deu por si e abriu os olhos pela primeira vez às coisas estavam confusas de mais e muito estranhas. A primeira coisa que percebeu foi uma luz forte e branca quase machucando seus olhos. Dores de cabeça, ela estava sentindo-se bastante inquieta, pois algo parecia mudado e fora do comum. Ainda deitada onde estava a kunoichi tentava pensar e situar-se por um momento. Devagar forçava sua cabeça a pensar e raciocinar.<p>

Não sabendo distinguir se era o chão ou até uma cama confortável, devido à anestesia e drogas que provavelmente tinha tomado, aos poucos ela proferiu algumas palavras.

– Eu sou Haruno... Sakura... Moro em Konoha... - Eram as informações mais importantes naquele momento.

As lembranças eram bastante confusas, com a visão menos embaçada Sakura pode observar melhor o ambiente ao seu redor. Algumas luzes ainda eram direcionadas ao seu rosto e machucavam um pouco seus olhos, mas não tanto quanto no momento em que os abriu. Aquilo parecia um laboratório, em seguida a cena mais assustadora que viu foram prateleiras com milhares de potes contendo olhos dentro. Afinal de contas o que era aquilo? Onde estava? Completamente apavorada Sakura tentou se levantar inutilmente, pois logo que se moveu sentiu seu corpo voltar. Estava presa com algum tipo de amarras e infelizmente ,devido aos sedativos que tinha recebido por alguma razão, não tinha forças para sair dali.

_"Onde eu estou? Onde, onde?"_– Ela pensou sem saber o que acontecia, mas sabia que aquele lugar não era familiar.

Aproximadamente uma hora se passou desde o momento em que tinha acordado, Sakura estava cansada de se debater, por isso apenas descansava. Foi quando ouviu o som de passos bem próximos, logo uma sombra surgira em sua frente e quando pode ver mais nitidamente um homem mascarado estava ali. Ele estava usando algumas luvas como as de um médico. Apagou as luzes do local e com uma pequena lanterna começou a examinar os olhos da Haruno.

O manto negro com nuvens vermelhas que o mascarado usava era muito familiar, aquele era um membro da Akatsuki, mas porque aquilo? Ela não se lembrava como tinha ido parar ali e nem o que estava acontecendo, sabia apenas que era apavorante estar provavelmente cercada de inimigos, mas algo ainda estava muito diferente, tornando-se um incomodo. Ela sentiu uma forte tontura, a vista começava a embaçar e imediatamente adormeceu sem ter certeza de qual seria seu cruel destino.

Torturada Talvez? Morta? O que eles queriam? Informações provavelmente. Para que ainda estava ali? Para algo bom era obvio que não era.

* * *

><p>Quando despertou novamente a rosada estava dentro de uma sala completamente branca, a única cor que distinguia além daquela eram seus cabelos róseos, pois seus trajes também eram brancos. A confusão e falta de noção já tinha se tornado algo costumeiro, em nenhum momento Sakura pode entender o que acontecia ali.<p>

Não havia nada naquela sala além de paredes, nem mesmo uma porta, mas com certeza havia algum modo de entrar lá, era uma prisioneira sem dúvidas. O chão estava bastante frio e a rosada sentia dores devido à forma desconfortável com a qual dormia. Quando tentou se levantar ficou meio cambaleante e não manteve equilíbrio, suas pernas não aguentavam seu peso e era difícil ficar de pé. Ela como médica sabia melhor do que ninguém que quando o corpo passa muito tempo repousando, de algum modo os músculos perdem a força para exercer atividades simples e a recuperação é demorada. Isso levantava a seguinte dúvida, apenas uma.

_"Porque quanto tempo estive aqui? Por quanto tempo eu dormi?"_

Apenas dúvidas e mais dúvidas a perturbavam. Logo as lágrimas desciam por seus olhos, deslizando por todo o rosto e caindo finalmente no chão. Por quê? Ela já estava com saudades. Seus amigos estariam bem? E Sasuke? Tinha retornado a Konoha? Sakura estava ficando irritada de um modo como nunca ficou antes. Porque ninguém ainda a tinha resgatado? Se não conseguiram antes, dificilmente conseguiriam naquele momento, ela estava sem esperanças.

Quando viu a sua frente um jovem shinobi, num piscar de olhos ela assustou-se dando quase que um salto para trás, embora estivesse sentada. Os cabelos longos e negros, os orbes rubros e traços delicados da face máscula do nukennin eram inconfundíveis. Uchiha Itachi estava a frente da rosada. Claro que debilitada e distraída com o próprio choro Sakura não percebeu quando o moreno entrou em seu cativeiro, e ainda que este não fosse o caso, um shinobi de alto nível como Itachi jamais seria detectado de forma fácil.

Ele a encarava com seus olhos frios e inexpressivos, o corpo imóvel, de uma forma um tanto quanto arrogante ao vê-la de cima, já que ela encontrava-se sentada no chão apoiando-se sob os braços com muito esforço. Aquela cena era humilhante, mas de alguma forma Sakura não se sentia acuada, pelo contrário tinha a audácia e coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos mesmo sabendo de quem se tratava. Mesmo sabendo que poderia ser pega no mais cruel dos genjutsus. Se é que já não estava em um, afinal Uchiha Itachi poderia confundir a realidade de qualquer um. E porque não a dela?

A kunoichi não se esforçava para ficar sã, para saber se aquele quarto era real ou não, mas provavelmente era. Ele se aproximou dando alguns passos lentos e logo se agachou apoiando-se em um dos joelhos. Ficando na mesma altura dos olhos ele encarou a rosada mais de perto, até que minutos depois proferiu as primeiras palavras.

– Então era verdade.

- Ele disse, dando uma pequena pausa e analisando melhor a garota. – Bem, não posso dizer que você é digna destes olhos, mas se foi à única sobrevivente... - Friamente ele concluiu seu raciocínio.

– Como assim, esses olhos? - Sakura perguntou um pouco confusa, a voz falha e no fundo residia um pouco de medo.

Itachi pegou um espelho em seu bolso e ergueu para mostrá-la. – Você não percebeu? - Ele concluiu que não quando viu o espanto no rosto da garota no momento em que ela percebeu ter um par de sharingans. – Eu fui contra esta experiência que suja o nome do meu clã, mas agora já é tarde para voltar atrás.

Sakura estava sendo menosprezada e uma raiva a atingia bem no fundo da alma. Como ele se atrevia a dizer aquilo? Já que a principio de conversa, ela jamais quis ter aqueles malditos olhos. Antes que ela pudesse xingá-lo sem temer pela própria vida, Itachi começou a falar novamente. – Ele queria testar os limites do Sharingan e como não há muitos Uchihas vivos, a organização não teve escolha a não ser utilizar várias cobaias.

Ela estava sendo usada, como uma existência qualquer, sem valor, como se pudesse ser descartada. Porque naquele momento o odiava tanto? Queria poder gritar, mas não conseguia. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, encontrava-se em um genjutsu cruel.

Sakura sentia dores horríveis, seus olhos tinham sido arrancados, gritos, dor.

Porque ele fazia aquilo?

O quão cruel poderia ser aquele homem utilizando aqueles olhos mortais. Amaldiçoados...

Ela de fato, não teria sobrevivido se não fossem seus novos olhos, e por razões desconhecidas não demorou muito a acordar do genjutsu, provavelmente Itachi tinha pegado leve.

– Você foi à sobrevivente de de

z cobaias, a maioria rejeitou os olhos durante o transplante. Não sei se tinha algo haver com tipo sanguíneo, mas... Nem todos são como Hatake Kakashi certo? A sua transferência foi diferente da dele, mas isso não importa afinal. Meu dever agora é ensiná-la tudo o que os Uchihas sabem e testar os limites de sua capacidade. - Ao fim da frase, um sorriso irônico tinha brotado dos lábios do Uchiha repleto de uma infeliz nostalgia.

– Eu odeio você. - Ela sussurrou baixo. Realmente naquele momento o odiava, mais do que antes, mais do que qualquer um, mais do que qualquer coisa. Mais do que a si mesma... Ela era fraca. – Eu te odeio. - Aquilo não o afetava.

– Me odeie, rasteje e viva miseravelmente. - Ele disse de forma irônica, não é? Afinal ela só podia rastejar. E a abandonou ali naquela sala vazia, solitária, agonizante... Não para sempre...

* * *

><p>Itachi retornou algumas outras vezes para cumprir com sua palavra. Ele estava realmente disposto a treiná-la para testar os limites do Sharingan e desse modo Sakura decidiu não perder a oportunidade. Assim que ficasse bem ela se voltaria contra eles; destruiria o máximo de membros da Akatsuki que conseguisse; colheria informações e então voltaria a Konoha. Ou talvez com aquele poder pudesse trazer Sasuke de volta para casa. Não tinha tempo para agir como uma garotinha amedrontada chorando cada vez que sentia medo ou se sentia incapaz. Não adiantava chorar... Ela precisava apenas... Do ódio?<p>

Sakura não conseguia explicar porque sentia um ódio irracional, mas algo havia mudado com aqueles olhos. Seu modo de ver o mundo. Seu modo de fazer as coisas. Itachi não era muito gentil, mas também não era bruto como imaginava. Sempre calmo parecia que nada lhe importava ou o incomodava. Ela o via poucas vezes até que em determinado momento as horas que passavam juntos começaram a aumentar. Uma vez ou outra ele voltava ferido de uma missão, e como não tinha nada a fazer, Sakura cuidava de seus ferimentos.

– Vocês Uchihas são muito fortes, Sasuke-kun sempre foi excepcional. - Comentou casualmente, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas de Itachi. – É incrível saber o quão poderosos podem ser esses olhos.

– Esses olhos são uma maldição. - Itachi murmurou seguido de um suspiro, mas ela não entendia muito bem, ele era enigmático. Talvez estivesse certo. – É um poder com um alto preço.

Ela só conseguiu entender aquilo quando descobriu mais sobre eles. Certa vez Itachi a levou de forma escondida de volta a Konoha e então ali visitaram o território de seu antigo clã. A casa vazia e abandonada, tudo completamente empoeirado. Itachi a mostrou as pedras que ficavam na sala secreta. Somente quem possuía o Sharingan conseguiria lê-las, e as instruções eram obvias. O poder do Sharingan era alimentado pelo ódio, nunca foi diferente, pelo menos ninguém tinha conhecimento de alguém que tinha sido. Então sentir amor tornaria alguém fraco? Talvez essa fosse a razão pela qual Sasuke tinha se entregado completamente a aquele sentimento cruel e sem sentido. Sem volta. Ele queria se tornar forte. E naquele momento ela também.

Sakura poderia voltar a Konoha naquele exato momento, mas por alguma razão não o fez, ainda não tinha audácia e a coragem de se voltar contra Itachi. Com toda a certeza em menos de um minuto ele a mataria, mas aquele não era o real motivo de seu receio. Algo nos olhos de Itachi era diferente. Como se fosse nostalgia por um momento aquela frieza desaparecera enquanto distraído ele olhava para algum lugar.

– O que você odiou? - Ela perguntou, de forma calma enquanto o encarava. Ele era enigmático demais e por um momento Sakura queria compreender seus motivos, mas do jeito que o Uchiha era ele jamais diria...

– Tudo. - Ele foi direto. – Mas ainda assim... - por um instante ele parou, hesitou por minutos. Já tinha falado de mais e não podia se permitir um momento de fraqueza.

Sakura aproximou-se, tocou-lhe o rosto com uma das mãos fazendo um carinho de leve e deixando-o espantado. Seria aquilo uma armadilha? Ela o odiava, mais do que qualquer coisa, então por quê? Itachi não conseguia entender aquele ato terno, mas ele não recusou. Ele nem se lembrava há quanto tempo alguém tinha lhe tocado daquela forma, de um jeito tão pacifico, isso o fazia lembrar-se de um tempo em que parecia que nada importava. Um momento em que não havia coisas para odiar.

Eles retornaram a base e a cada dia que se passava Sakura entendia cada vez mais o que significava ser um Uchiha. Mesmo que ela não fosse uma... Mesmo que no fundo de uma forma ou outra ela tivesse desejado ser. Afinal casar-se com Sasuke era seu sonho, que fora roubado por coisas das quais ela não tinha culpa. Ela enfurecia-se, pois como podia ser tão compreensiva com o homem que jogou Sasuke em desgraça? Ela o odiava e se odiava. O que Sasuke pensaria daquilo? O que ele diria? E porque ele não escolheu outro caminho? Precisava vê-lo mais uma vez. Ela já não entendia aquele extinto forte chamado ódio. Ódio de tudo, de todos, dela mesma.

* * *

><p>Passou-se mais tempo, ela finalmente encontrou-se com Sasuke novamente e um ódio ainda maior a tomou. Quem era a garota ruiva que o acompanhava e porque ele tinha um novo time? Aquilo não era possível! Ele rejeitou o time sete, mas esteve disposto a criar laços com outras pessoas? Os ciúmes iam tomando conta, de uma forma que passou por sua cabeça destruir o Uchiha mais novo. Ela estava ficando cega? Não conseguia enxergar nem distinguir mais nada além da escuridão.<p>

No meio de socos, jutsus e palavras à batalha fora interrompida. Sakura estava bastante ferida e seu corpo já não aguentaria muito tempo. Coisas inusitadas haviam acontecido. Sasuke a insultou por seu Sharingan, que não era culpa dela, ela enfureceu-se ao vê-lo morder o braço da garota ruiva de óculos, que parecia ficar contente com o ato. Ela ficou com raiva quando ele tentou ferir Itachi, por quê? Por quê?

_"Talvez eu consiga enxergar através dos seus olhos."_

Ambos os irmãos eram muito diferentes, Sasuke parecia sedento por algo e Itachi era apenas calmo e frio não parecia mal. Sasuke também não era, mas algo o distinguia do irmão. Sakura tinha conseguido perceber isso com a convivência, ela via Itachi com outros olhos, mas ele ainda era odiável. Ela o odiava por tudo que era naquele momento e ele... Estava salvando sua vida, levando-a para longe, antes que fosse mais ferida.

Outros membros da Akatsuki tinham aparecido no campo de batalha e, enquanto isso, Itachi se afastava com Sakura em seus braços. Os olhos rubros semi-serrados, ela já não conseguia vê-lo muito bem. Ela sentiu uma gota, de algo cair sob seu rosto. – Esta chovendo? - Ela perguntou. Talvez estivesse. Pois logo gotas de chuva caiam por toda a parte, mais frias do que as primeiras.

– Eu odeio você, sabia? - Sakura murmurou enquanto era levada nos braços quentes e confortáveis do Uchiha mais velho, ele era cuidadoso.

Ela tinha sido fria. – Eu sei. - ele também foi, mas algo diferente residia no ar. Sakura tinha excedido no fim das contas as expectativas e limites.

A experiência tinha sido um sucesso e um fracasso ao mesmo tempo. O ódio a motivou, fez com que conseguisse no fim das contas despertar o Mangekyō Sharingan, com uma habilidade especial de genjutsu, porém ela o usou de mais. Ela não era uma Uchiha, seu corpo não aguentaria tanto, mas ela o fez, o esgotou movida pelo ódio e assim danificou sua visão com a técnica nova. Não só isso, Sakura também esgotou o próprio corpo. A kunoichi usou muito chakra, ultrapassou limites, tudo por esse ódio insaciável. Agora naquele momento ela compreendia um pouco do que Sasuke podia fazer, ele iria continuar mesmo que aquilo o matasse. Tudo por culpa de Itachi, mas talvez dele mesmo.

Ela queria odiar aquele que a tinha nos braços, salvando sua vida, mas não conseguia. Porque ele era diferente? Porque se enfureceu quando ele se feriu? Sakura já estava confusa, cansada de pensar em todos aqueles porquês. Ela queria sair daquele sofrimento, esquecer aquilo, ser liberta. Ela queria poder vê-lo de novo. Itachi... Ela queria olhá-lo nos olhos. Ela necessitava disso, mas como? Sakura já não tinha mais a visão e seu corpo não resistiria por muito tempo.

Sem saber para onde iam... – Pare. - Ela pediu, por um momento. Ele respeitou seu desejo, ambos pararam abaixo de uma árvore. Itachi a repousou no chão, segurando-a ainda em seus braços e encostando-a em seu peito, para que assim pudesse se manter quente. Não faltava muito, não parecia tão difícil, nem tão grave, ele poderia salvá-la se realmente quisesse.

– Eu quero que isso pare. - Ela falou novamente um pouco ofegante. – Eu não consigo mais ver, não consigo. - Então as lágrimas finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, retornavam umas após as outras.

– Há formas de curar seus olhos. - Ele disse calmamente.

– Não. - Ela o cortou. – Estou cega pelo ódio. - Sakura completou, totalmente acabada e sem esperança. – Por favor, não aguento mais. Não aguento mais ser cegada por eles. Não consigo escapar dessa escuridão... Itachi... Eu quero vê-lo novamente.

O sentido da palavra era ambíguo, ela não queria apenas enxergá-lo, ver seu belo rosto, mas também ver através de seus olhos. Sentimentos ocultos, que quase sempre eram esquecidos pelo ódio, mas não totalmente eles ainda estavam ali. – Por favor, eu desejo vê-lo de verdade. - Ela suplicou tão próxima que podia senti-lo respirar.

Os lábios de ambos estavam próximos. Embora com a visão também um pouco ruim, mas não de uma forma que o prejudicasse totalmente, ele ainda podia vê-la nitidamente. Itachi se aproximou involuntariamente os lábios tocaram os da Haruno. Ela finalmente entendia, com um simples gesto, quem era o Uchiha Itachi, e talvez, o que ele tanto odiava.

O silêncio pairou ao termino do beijo, que fora calmo e gentil. Sakura já se sentia um pouco mais aliviada, mas ela sabia que logo aqueles olhos traiçoeiros a tomariam novamente. Aquele chakra, aqueles olhos que não lhe pertenciam. Ela queria livrar-se daquilo. – Apenas me deixe ver. - Ela sussurrou enquanto lentamente seus olhos se fechavam.

Itachi não poderia fazer nada, ele sabia o que ela queria e precisava. Então a deixaria descansar ali. Com a ausência de cuidados imediatos, Sakura fechou seus olhos para sempre. Ele a abraçou enquanto sentia o calor de seu corpo sumir. Aqueles olhos, vermelhos, já não tinham mais vida. Mas também, no fundo aquilo já não importava.

Ela realmente o viu, ele percebeu aquilo, mas nada podia ser feito. A principio ele apenas queria salvá-la, fazer algo por ela, por ter sido companheira de seu irmão e provavelmente alguém que o ajudaria a sair do ódio, mas Itachi ainda tinha um objetivo: Ser destruído por Sasuke para romper o ciclo de ódio. Seus planos eram estes, e de fato ele não podia fazer nada por Sakura, ela já estava perdida assim como ele. No fundo ele também odiava aqueles olhos... E no fim de sua luta tudo estaria acabado. Não restava mais nada, nem mesmo o ódio...

* * *

><p>Obrigada por lerem. Espero que vocês gostem. :)<p> 


End file.
